


Inefable

by Verde_Manzanita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, Minor Original Character(s), Muggle/Wizard Relations, Nurmengard, Post-Hogwarts, Unspeakables
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verde_Manzanita/pseuds/Verde_Manzanita
Summary: Tras un incidente en la Cámara de la Muerte, la inefable Adelaide Schreiber se replantea todo cuanto sabe de sí misma. Decidida a enfrentarse de una vez por todas a todo aquello que la atemoriza, Adelaide iniciará una investigación que la llevará a un viaje de autodescubrimiento junto a uno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión. El personaje de Adelaide Schreiber me pertenece.

_Para Miss Mantequilla: que encuentres la inspiración en los lugares más luminosos y la oscuridad se vuelva para ti sólo una ruta de paso hacia ellos; si has de hacerlo, sumérgete en sus profundidades, pero sólo para emerger de nuevo, más sabia, más fuerte, en un mundo brillante._

* * *

 

**Prólogo: _Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi_**

 

“ _So hard to keep the darkness from seeping through…_

_and when the flood comes to drown us_

_there’s nothing we can do._ ”

 

_Eternal Rains Will Come,_ Opeth

_Adelheid…”_

_Tan sólo fue un susurro, un eco ligero apenas audible entre los demás que sonó distante y vacío dentro de su cabeza. La tela raída se agitó furiosamente durante unos segundos antes de volver a mecerse con una calma silenciosa. Fue como si no hubiera ocurrido, un espejismo sombrío. Alzó la vista como accionada por un resorte y el rasgueo de su pluma se detuvo en seco._

_Le pareció que el mundo se contraía y empequeñecía a su alrededor. Un escalofrío ascendió veloz e implacable a través de su espalda, electrizando cada uno de sus sentidos. Después, la nada aterradora la invadió. Tembló, siempre hacía frío allí abajo. Reconocía aquella voz, la única que no habría querido oír jamás en tales circunstancias. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquel nombre que se repetía todas las noches en su cabeza antes de dormir, siempre en el mismo tono cariñoso y despreocupado, siempre rodeado de un amor y una confianza que no había vuelto a sentir._

_Durante unos momentos más algo se agitó dentro de ella, pero enseguida se impuso el sentido común y cerró los ojos un instante vaciando su mente, un ejercicio aprendido años atrás durante el entrenamiento; Saul siempre le decía que en el trabajo, cuando la realidad pareciera cambiar, debía comprobar que efectivamente era así, que no se trataba de un producto de su imaginación. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó con detenimiento. No había nada inusual en el aspecto de la estructura, tampoco en el de la sala, nada había cambiado y los murmullos inconexos que estaba habituada a percibir seguían siendo incomprensibles. No se percató de que había contenido el aliento hasta que lo expulsó con un sonido apagado que retumbó en las paredes de la sala amplificándose al instante, como en una burla a sí misma. Casi podía oír el latido nervioso de su propio corazón._

_Tras unos segundos inseguros decidió que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, entintó la pluma y continuó escribiendo el informe que la había tenido ocupada todo un mes, una nueva teoría sobre los misterios que rodeaban el arco velado de la Cámara de la Muerte y la magia que pudo haber tomado parte en su creación. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas hipótesis sobre el velo se habían formulado desde la fundación del Departamento de Misterios, pero esperaba poder contribuir con algo útil ahora que la presión sobre los inefables se había reducido un tanto._

_No estaba teniendo un buen día; en realidad no había tenido una buena semana. Las discusiones con su madre habían alcanzado un punto insoportable y por si fuera poco Saul no dejaba de dar vueltas a la idea de jubilarse. Aquella mañana no estaba en su mejor momento y se sentía enfadada e irritable. El trabajo en la Cámara del Amor solía llevar sus emociones al extremo, así que aquella mañana había pensado que sería más prudente bajar a observar el velo. Sólo le faltaba que su objeto de estudio se burlase de ella._

_Unos minutos después, el eco susurrante de la voz conocida volvió a extenderse por cada rincón de la sala e impactó contra la bruja en toda su magnitud._

_"Adelheid…”_

_La pluma se le partió por la mitad. Tan sólo tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Saltó de su asiento, tomó su varita y murmuró un par de palabras innecesarias._

_–_ Homenum revelio.

_No ocurrió nada, por supuesto. Resultaba evidente._

_Frunció el ceño, los labios le temblaban y terminó por mordérselos. No era aficionada al autoengaño, pero dedicó un par de minutos a convencerse de que se lo había imaginado; la cámara jugaba malas pasadas a quien la visitaba y ella estaba en un estado emocional lo suficientemente frágil como para convertirse en la víctima perfecta. Además, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada entre sus paredes observando, anotando y experimentando, casi era normal sentir cierta paranoia. Hubo de repetírselo muchas veces mientras se situaba intencionadamente de espaldas al velo e intentaba en vano limpiar el rayón de tinta que había hecho sin querer sobre el pergamino. La voz, la palabra, la habían tensado de inmediato –¡siempre alerta!– y cuando la pluma se partió se había deslizado con un rasgueo sordo hacia la derecha. Mientras frotaba el borrón negro, recordaba con cierta insistencia que había vivido momentos muy inusuales en los últimos años, instantes en los que algo no se comportaba como debía y que le proporcionaban horas y horas de reflexión y redacción: a ello se dedicaba, a documentar lo que no encajaba, a no perder detalle de todo cuanto no parecía tener explicación_ a priori _y a intentar interpretarlo y aclararlo. Y había ya un buen puñado de temas sobre los que su experiencia y agudeza habían arrojado luz. No dejaba de resultar irónico que la cámara que se había mofado de su dolor e inseguridad instantes atrás fuese la que más dispuesta estaba siempre a revelarle sus secretos. Amor y muerte eran sus especialidades, y de forma muy siniestra era la muerte la que se descubría ante ella con más facilidad._

_El borrón de tinta se estaba haciendo más y más grande, pero la bruja ya se había calmado._

_Todavía meneaba la cabeza incrédula y se reprochaba a sí misma el mostrarse tan vulnerable ante la sala, concentrada en la hoja de pergamino que ya daba por arruinada, cuando el mismo airecillo helado cruzó la habitación por tercera vez y el sonido apagado de la tela se incrustó nuevamente en lo profundo de su mente, avivando el miedo que había enterrado tan hondo años atrás. Y la voz regresó susurrando con más fuerza, llamándola a responder._

_"Adelheid…”_

_Adelaide Schreiber solía mostrar mucha entereza –no habría podido convertirse en inefable de otro modo. Pero aquello la sobrepasaba. No sabía si era por el enfado, la tristeza o una mezcla de ambos, pero quiso salir de allí. Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió. El tejido deslucido del velo flotaba en el arco con más intensidad que de costumbre, su movimiento resultaba casi hipnótico. La bruja estampó la varita contra la mesa para, enseguida, llevarse las manos a las sienes y apretarlas con fuerza. Había estado sufriendo mucho estrés últimamente y no se podía permitir perder la cabeza en el trabajo: los problemas con su madre, los preparativos para la boda de Rose y las preocupantes ideas que a Saul se le pasaban por la cabeza eran problema suficiente._

_La bruja se giró con brusquedad, las lágrimas llegaron rápidas a sus ojos mientras oía su nombre susurrado una vez más._

_–_ Tu mir das nicht an… Vati…

_El velo se agitaba con vehemencia en su soporte y los murmullos se hacían más y más fuertes._

_Y entonces la sintió creciendo en su interior, abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo como un virus. Ansiedad. Hacía años que no le daba un ataque, no desde el colegio… La sensación de pánico irracional se expandió veloz como la pólvora y Adelaide se acuclilló luchando por respirar y racionalizar la experiencia; se dijo, mientras se tapaba los oídos, que daba igual lo que oyese, que no importaba porque era más perceptiva que otras personas y, en cierto modo, más vulnerable al efecto de la Cámara. Se lo dijo en voz alta. Se lo gritó a sí misma, pero ni siquiera el sonido de su propia voz amplificada por la cavernosa sala sirvió para arrancarla de las garras del miedo. No era propio de una inefable de su categoría perder la razón de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Gritó. Una, dos, tres veces. Pero la voz de su padre fallecido seguía llamándola desde el otro lado._

_Algo dentro le recordó el consejo que Madame Pomfrey le había dado en su tercer año en Hogwarts: los ataques de ansiedad se calmaban reconectando con la realidad tangible. Rememoró a la mujer de rostro amable pidiéndole que abriera los ojos y encontrara a su alrededor cinco cosas que se pudieran ver. Asustada, abrió los ojos y los apartó de inmediato del arco que tenía delante. Cinco cosas que pudiera ver, cinco cosas que… la varita, podía ver la varita, y el tintero medio vacío. Podía ver la butaca y la mesa. Desesperada, echó un vistazo nervioso a su alrededor, pero la piedra gris no era una gran visión. Miró hacia abajo y vio la hebilla de sus botas. Valdría. Se concentró y, con voz temblorosa, observó y enumeró los objetos que la rodeaban. Varita. Tintero. Butaca. Mesa. Hebilla. La señora Pomfrey volvió a hablarle: “ahora, cuatro cosas que se puedan tocar”. Apartó las manos de los oídos y los murmullos del velo llegaron a ella de nuevo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por centrarse en el sentido del tacto. Tocó su jersey de lana azul marino, suave y cálido. Después tocó la piedra del suelo, rugosa y fría, y se permitió perder un segundo pensando en el contraste, creyendo que le haría bien. Miró a su alrededor y en cuanto volvió a divisar la mesa se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre ella para tocarla allí donde había desconchones de barniz. Por último, acarició el tapizado de chintz estampado de la butaca._

_Ahora tenía que hallar tres cosas que pudiera oír. Los susurros del velo se hicieron tan insistentes que estuvo a punto de gritar. En aquella sala sólo podía oír una cosa y estaba huyendo de ella. Le pareció una locura ser capaz de sentarse de golpe en la vieja butaca y escuchar con claridad el sonido de la madera chirriante. Desesperada, agarró la punta rota de la pluma y se puso a trazar en el pergamino rayones furiosos que produjeron un audible rasgueo. Después, golpeó con ella el borde del frasco de tinta, que emitió un agudo “clin”. Bien. Ya faltaba poco. Dos cosas que pudiera oler. ¡La propia tinta! Casi derramó el contenido al coger el frasco, pero posó la nariz en el borde y aspiró. Fresa. Tenía la manía de comprarse tintas aromáticas para uso personal, aquella olía a fresa. Pero no se le ocurría nada más, no había nada más en la sala que desprendiese un olor característico y el tiempo se le agotaba._

_Sollozó presa de un pánico renovado y supo lo que iba a pasar._

_Las voces al otro lado del velo se hicieron más y más insistentes mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse en pie y no echarse al suelo a llorar, encogida como una niña pequeña. Y entonces, ocurrió._

_La voz cálida y cantarina de su padre, esta vez clara y nítida como el agua de un río, la llamó con serenidad tras el velo como hacía cuando era pequeña._

_–_ Adelheid, komm her…

_Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Y aquel fue el punto de inflexión._

_La bruja inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó confusa, las mejillas todavía húmedas. Todo lo que Adelaide Schreiber era quedó reducido a la nada cuando, despojada de su voluntad por una magia superior a ella y a todo lo que conocía, se doblegó a la voluntad del velo, que la conminaba a obedecer. Y obedeció. Avanzó despacio, casi con calma, sin oír ya nada. Todo iba a estar bien. Suspiró cansada pero resuelta a cruzar, y se sintió en paz con el mundo y con ella misma. Dio unos cuantos pasos más. Un rincón nebuloso de su mente se agitó y le devolvió la lucidez durante unos segundos, permitiéndole recordar por un instante que algo no encajaba allí, que algo no estaba bien. Que debía esperar. Ésa era la segunda regla, pedir ayuda y esperar, y la varita siempre en alto agarrada con firmeza. Pero la varita había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa de ébano junto con los rollos de pergamino, la pluma y el frasquito de tinta de fresa._

_Había días en los que tendía a olvidar que era una bruja, que tenía una varita; aquel parecía uno de esos días, pero en unos momentos ya no importaría. Adelaide estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la caricia de la tela sobre el pantalón, y se permitió sonreír con cierta tristeza. Ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por nada. Se preparó para dar el paso y levantó el pie del suelo por última vez._

_No alcanzó a oír el grito de Saul Croaker, ni el eco de sus pasos apresurados impactando contra las gradas de la sala en un intento desesperado por llegar a ella. No alcanzó a ver a su viejo mentor saltar desde el último escalón y abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Ni fue consciente tampoco de las palabras inconexas que ella misma no podía dejar de pronunciar mientras aquella sensación de extraña familiaridad con el velo raído se apoderaba definitivamente de sus sentidos y la invitaba a atravesarlo…_

_Y entonces, todo se volvió negro._

* * *

 

**Aclaración** : Primero, a Saul Croaker no me lo he inventado yo; si recordáis, es un inefable que, según _Pottermore_ , parece estar especializado en magia temporal. Y segundo, y como ya habréis adivinado, el apellido de esta bruja, Schreiber, es de origen alemán, y es alemán lo que habla en un momento dado; su frase significa " _No me hagas esto, papá…_ ". Finalmente, la voz del velo le dice " _Adelaide, ven aquí_ ".


End file.
